


Casual Affair

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, P!ATD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: A casual thing becomes regular, there’s one rule only: No strings attached. Inspired in P!ATD's Casual Affair.





	1. Casual Affair

> _Hey, a casual affair_  
>  _that could go anywhere_  
>  _and only for tonight_

You looked around you and prayed for the door to not creak as it tended to do. You sneaked inside and the sight made you smile wickedly. The God of Mischief was lying on his bed with the light of his side table on and a grin that matched yours.

In a split second, and by means of his magic you thought, he was already overpowering you and keeping you in place between the cold door and his also cold body. His breath brushed your lips, and his emerald-green eyes pierced all the way to your soul.

“I’ve missed you, princess” he growled, keeping his mouth just millimeters away from yours, “so, so much…”

“Why keeping me waiting, then?” You retorted.

He snickered mischievously, and what you thought was going to be rough, was completely gentle. His lips pressed against your own and his hands moving along the curves of your frame were soft and they lingered on your skin as if they didn’t want to let you go. You felt him sighing in joy when he found an uncovered spot of skin.

> _Take any moment, any time_  
>  _a lover on the left_  
>  _a sinner on the right_

This had become rather regular ever since he and his brother decided to stay on Earth for a season that had no near end. You were quite fond of Thor, he was a great friend and an even greater lover, but Loki had something about him. Something mysterious, something magic and those were treats extremely hard to find especially among the group of fellas you surrounded yourself with. Tony Stark was not the most mysterious man in the world, and Steve Rogers’s magic was only there when he dropped his pants to the ground, and that didn’t came as often as you would’ve thought.

The God of Mischief was different, and a different you were most certainly attracted to.

He laid you on the bed and had you at his mercy. You had surrendered that battle the minute you entered that damned room, and god knows it was before that, but you weren’t even thinking about putting up a fight. It was the only moment you could allow yourself to be under someone else’s lead.

Not even in battle people gave you orders; you were in command and that was what you liked. But with Loki it was a whole different thing. The way he touched you every time had you addicted to something you knew it was too dangerous to keep. Well, tough; you liked dangerous situations; otherwise you wouldn’t be an Avenger.

> _Just lay in the atmosphere_  
>  _A casual affair_  
>  _(Hush, hush, don’t say a word)_  
>  _Lay in the atmosphere_  
>  _A casual affair, whoa!_

His touch was demanding but caring. He’d ask for the safe word a thousand times and you complied happily; for a god with a history of being a murderer and humanity’s public enemy number one, when it came to the bedroom and its limits he was a man of honor and you had to give him that.

The way he cursed with your name in the middle made you feel powerful, and then you were on top of him, leading the night and the pace. You placed a firm hand on his chest and kept him down.

Before losing your very last strengths, you thanked him for a pleasant night and decidedly made your way back to your room just in time before the early birds woke up. You checked again there was no one in the hallway and made your silent way back to your room; you were not a morning person so no one would bother you until later in the morning.

> _Break involuntary ties,_  
>  _a secret so the spies_  
>  _could never find us out_

You were very secretive about your personal life, or now you were. Everyone found out when you and Thor had a thing, but let’s face it, he was not the quietest man on Asgard, and he surely wasn’t on Earth either. For that reason, and many others, Loki was your man of choice; he barely spoke to anyone but you and when he finally decided to exchange words with someone he found worthy, a note of disdain escaped his lips as something inevitable, even when he spoke to you.

No matter how intrusive the redheaded spy was she could never get past your thousand walls. If there was something she lived for, was uncovering your veil of secrets and finally get something personal from you, but she only got what she gave everyone. Nothing at all.

“Come on, you must have some secret relationship we don’t know about,” she jokingly elbowed you. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Because I have kept it secret for a reason,” you sighed, “and no, it’s not a relationship, because honestly my longest relationship has been being in the Avengers,” you pointed out.

“So you do have something hidden?” She squealed. “That’s why your hair and your skin is so perfect, you whore!”

“I use products, Natasha,” you rolled your eyes, “sex is not that effective,” you giggled and quickly looked in Loki’s direction. He rose his eyebrows to acknowledge you and went back to his reading.

“You’re gonna have to tell me before I beat the shit out of you,” she rose her perfectly manicured fist and smiled. “Anyway, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you are doing something with your sex life instead of just growing spider web inside it and let yourself die as a bitter old woman,” she sighed in defeat at your lack of sharing.

> _Stay for as long as you have time_  
>  _so the mess that we’ll become_  
>  _leaves something to talk about_

And the night came with its friendly darkness, and when you casually looked at the clock on your phone and you knew it was time to go on a hunt for the most unusual animal on the face of Earth. A god. You put on some light clothing and carefully walked out of your room.

A simple knock on Loki’s door and it flew open. He was eager to see you; he always was. After so many meetings and hook ups, he was bound to be. You didn’t look like the sweet and innocent (Y/N) who was also very secretive. With him you could let everything out; all of your most hidden fantasies came alive in the comfort of the four walls of his dormitory.

You didn’t want for him to stand up and welcome you; instead, you took the book from his hands and straddled his lap. You weren’t the one to waste time, especially when the night didn’t have as many hours as you would prefer.

You slid your shirt up your torso and threw it away and leaned forward to Loki’s lips; he was rather astonished at your demanding attitude, but went along with it anyway because he liked when you outpowered him. He made sure it lasted long enough so he could take you in his own way.

You slowly rolled your hips, and sighed in contentment at the feeling of his shaft hardening under you; pressing your forehead against his, you smiled wickedly and unmade the button of his jeans that although suited him perfectly, they looked better on the floor. He helped you getting rid of them and his underwear together and it was your turn to provide him the attention he deserved.

Your hand wrapped around his cock and gently stroke him. Loki threw his head back, letting his neck open wide. You looked at him and licked your lips in a naughty manner; you loved the way he surrendered under your touch; the way he got off from his high cloud of deity and he became a mere mortal.

You ran your tongue up his cock, and he winced in affliction. He needed you and he didn’t want to say it.

“There’s nothing wrong if you say please,” you teased.

He remained silent and you felt his length pulsing in your hand, in need of some affection. You weren’t mean, and you liked your men satisfied with what you did to them so you decided to give him head; he was worthy of it anyway.

He moaned in ecstasy when your nose hit his pelvis; your rhythm was not fast, but as time flew when you were having fun, you decided to hurry things up a bit. His hitched breath and his hands on the sides of your head only made you increase the pace. His choked groans were nowhere near human or godlike.

You knew he was about to cum, and just to hurry the process a bit, you started massaging your throbbing clit, and your guttural grunts made his shaft vibrate and ready to release it all. It didn’t take much longer to make him cum, and when he did, some of it dripped from the corners of your mouth. You smiled viciously as you cleaned your face with your fingers and licked them.

“Go there, pet,” he cooed. “It’s payback time,” his silky voice had you hypnotized and you couldn’t do anything but obeying him. You crawled towards the headboard and just as you were about to lay down, he corrected. “No, hold on to the bars,” you rose your eyebrows in surprise and complied anyway. You were on your knees and with your ass up and you were not sure of what was going to happen next. Then he was the one to lay on the bed facing your soaked pussy. “Now sit,” he demanded.

“But—Loki—” you stuttered—“we’ve—”

“Do it,” he said coldly. You sighed in reluctance and slowly lowered yourself until you were quite sure that the cold feeling against your skin were his icy lips.

What you enjoyed the most about Loki and sex with him was that he knew what to do and how to do it without giving it much thought. He wasn’t the one to tease you with nonsense unless utterly necessary; he’d cut to the chase and start building your orgasm as soon as he was close to you.

This time was no different. His mouth opened wide as his tongue licked its long way in between your flesh. It teased your entrance and went beyond. You squirmed over him, and you knew damn well your knees weren’t strong enough to keep you completely up.

His hands held on to your thighs as his lips now focused on your clit, sucking, licking and biting it until you were driven to a point of absolute madness. Your hips buckled wildly and you had never been so loud with him. He was always trying to keep it down, and you were sure he was in the floor alone so no worries for now.

Your knees finally gave up and you were truly riding his face. You let one hand go of the headboard and tangled your fingers in his black hair. He hummed as he ate you up and the vibrations sent shiver up your spine.

“Holy—oh fuck—” you cried—“dammit yes!”

Your legs trembled and your head banged forward and backwards as you tried to keep yourself together, and it was all fun and games until you felt two long digits being shoved up your cunt. This was the end game; you were not only going to cum loudly, but was going to get wet, very fucking wet. You tried to hold on to your wits for as long as you could, but you failed miserably was while finger fucked you and ate you out professionally.

“Loki—don’t stop—” you warned—“I’m gonna cum—” your words were replaced by a loud yell that rumbled inside the bedroom. His lips gently helped you ride out your orgasm. You were shaking, sweating, and it wasn’t enough to describe you as a mess. You were way past that description.

In a split second, he was behind you and holding onto your hips, but before going at it he asked in a concerned voice. “Can you go on?”

“When have I not been up for a challenge?” You turned your head to look at him. “Make it fast, it’s getting early,” you shook your head and giggled along with him.

He was amused at your simplicity; it was not an often thing that Midgardians were so unattached to other people, especially when it came to sex. Or so it was in his experience with other earthlings, but you were something else and he’d love to keep you around for as long as it worked out.

He pushed himself inside you slowly but easily. You were lubricated enough to not strain yourself, but receiving him was always a challenge; his length was thick and you were only fucked by his fingers. You took deep breaths as he was balls-deep in you. Then, he pulled out and slammed again, increasing the past in each thrust.

There you were, whimpering and shuddering again. The sounds of skin against skin were muted by the moans, his and yours altogether. You cursed so many times that the Lord would be very unhappy with your language and Captain Rogers would be even more disappointed by it.

You were on your very last strength, and he noticed it when you rested your head on your forearms; you were not screaming anymore, just softly whining. The previous orgasm was wearing out, he had never been so good and you hoped it was not the last time it happened.

He announced he was close and as he increased the pace, so were you now, and just like in porn movies, you two came together so marvelously that you didn’t have anything else to give each other that night; you were extremely exhausted and now you weren’t up for a challenge.

He pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. You curled on the bed, trying to breathe normally again, but you felt your eyelids heavier and heavier. You knew you didn’t have to fall asleep in his room because that was not cool, but you couldn’t help it, Natasha had beaten you in training and you didn’t have your nap time.

Loki helped you getting dressed; well, he dressed you and took you to your room that was on the floor below his. Unfortunately, yours was next to Natasha’s room and she had a very sharp ear when it came to strange noises at 4 am in the morning.

She opened the door enough to see you, apparently passed out, in Loki’s arms and going inside your room. Once he changed your clothes and placed you under the covers, you yawned and opened your eyes to see who your helper was; you smiled at the sight of Loki’s bright smile and waved your hand at him.

“Thank you for tonight,” you mumbled sleepily.

“No, thank you,” he smiled.

He left like a shadow in the night, only perceptible to Natasha’s trained eyes. She took her phone and texted you, knowing that you’ll only see it in the morning.

_“That’s why you kept it in such secret! You and Loki are going at it! You’re gonna have to tell me when you resuscitate, you bitch!”_


	2. Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it Loki hasn't been holding up his part of the deal, (Y/N) is not happy.

“I don’t know if you heard the rumors,” Natasha said as she walked with you to her kitchen.

A sparing session had just finished, you were sweaty, tired and very hungry. You two started living together a few weeks after she found out about you and Loki. He didn’t do much to find you which actually didn’t bother you. It was a “no strings attached” relationship and you were interested in holding up your part of the deal. You fucked, yes, but you knew what your place was. Not with him.

You shook your head, making your ponytail move along with you and you heard her sighing heavily. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but you left her no other choice.

“I think Loki’s having a thing with Wanda,” she pushed the kitchen’s door and headed for the bread drawer.

“So?” You asked, not understanding completely where she headed. You took a long glass from the cabinet.

“I think they’re going at it…”

“What a motherfucker!” You yelled, dropping the glass and hearing it smash on the tile floor. You grunted in exasperation and started picking up the pieces. “Sorry, Nat,” you sighed, finding a plastic bag to put the shattered parts in, “I owe you a glass,”

"Nah, don’t stress about it, it’s just a—wait, you've got feelings for him?" Natasha asked from over her shoulder as he made herself a PB sandwich. You headed for the trash can and dropped the small bag of broken glass there. "'Cause it sure looks like you do,"

"I don't," you shrugged, leaning on the countertop, next to her, "it’s just that—I held up my part of the deal and did not fuck anyone in the meantime, who does he think he is anyway? Just because he's some sort of… god, he thinks he gets to fuck every walking creature and break our deal? Not on my watch," you walked to the fridge, took the milk carton and gave it a big sip.

"Whoa, you’d better slow down with that, Alex DeLarge," Natasha giggled, "oh, by the way” she shook her head lightly, “and before I forget to tell you, Tony's hosting yet another get together at the tower, we're all invited—slash—obliged to go, so how about taking your revenge there?"

"I don't know," you doubtfully furrowed your brows, "it seems a bit public, and this whole thing was supposed to be a secret,” you sighed heavily, “though I was thinking if Rogers would still like to fuck," you scratched the back of your neck, "by the way, why don't you be a god lass and make me a sandwich? Peanut butter sounds cool to me, love" you smiled innocently and got out of the kitchen.

The week after that, you and Natasha were picking up your dresses from a store that always fulfilled your needs; whether for undercover missions or for events like the one that would take place that same night. You weren’t exactly the dress kind of girl, but the occasion asked for it; a long, emerald green dress with a huge cut right in the middle of your left thigh, revealing it as you walked to greet your fellow team mates who were incredibly amused at the sight of you wearing a dress and heels.

Your head turned to see Loki, who you waved at, but when he started walking to approach you, you turned on your heels and headed to sit next to Steve, at the bar.

“Hey, big fella,” you patted his shoulder lightly, “how’s everything?”

“(Y/N)—” he stuttered—“what a sight for sore eyes,” he chuckled, “you look really beautiful,” you turned your head away and bit your bottom lip. “I’m fine, how are you? I haven’t seen you that much lately, since you live with Nat and all that,”

“Yeah,” you shrugged, “she needed another person to pay the rent and I happened to want a place, she’s very cool to live with,” you smiled. “Uhhh… Steve, sorry, can I ask you for a favor? I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t have any other choice… It’s kind of a big deal,” you tilted your head to both sides. He nodded in acknowledgement to your words and you took a deep breath. “I need to make someone jealous, so I need you to dance with me and just do what couples do together… You can totally grab my ass and be disrespectful, I really need this,” you gave him the puppy eyes, he’d surely fall for it.

“May I know who it is?”

“No,” you shook your head, “he’s here in this party and that’s all you gotta know,”

“Well, I can’t say no to those puppy eyes and such a beautiful girl,” he chuckled, shaking his head. He took your hand and dragged you to the spot where people danced. “Let’s enjoy this, shall we?”

The music was loud, and although you didn’t want to admit it, Steve was a great dancer and you were intoxicated by his holy scent. Things may have not worked between you, but Captain America was a most dear friend to you and even though feelings got in the way –his, not yours—you still had a great friendship and a somewhat camaraderie that always saved you from whatever situation. This one included.

The music changed to a slow one, and his firm hands held on to your waist and his lips came dangerously close. You had forgotten how sexy Captain America could be and while you thought about that, from the corner of your eye you spotted Loki and Wanda having the blandest and most boring dance ever. She was obviously thinking about something else and Loki had a hard time looking anywhere else but in your direction.

You smiled to yourself and leaned forward to break the few centimeters that kept you away from Steve. He was enjoying himself as well, and you noticed when his hand moved up to the back of your neck and intertwined his fingers with your hair. You hummed in approval, feeling his body moving in sync with yours with the slow music that wrapped you in such a sensual scene.

Out of a sudden, you feel someone tapping your shoulder and faking a cough to call yours and Steve’s attention. You broke the kiss, panting and smiling like a teenager that had been caught, it wasn’t surprising to see Loki still waiting for you.

“Sorry to bother, Captain,” he said, smiling lightly, “but may I borrow, Miss (Y/L/N) for a dance? Don’t worry, she will be safe with me,” and offering a hand, he expected the captain’s response.

“Off you go, baby,” Steve looked at you knowingly. Then, he cupped your cheek and gently kissed your lips. “I’ll see you later, right?” You nodded and took Loki’s hand.

> _Is it still me that makes you sweat?_   
>  _Am I who you think about in bed?_   
>  _When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_   
>  _Well, then think of what you did,_   
>  _and how I hope to God he was worth it,_   
>  _when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

“Captain Rogers, really?” He scoffed, placing a hand on the small of your back as he held your free hand with his other one. His moves were graceful, and in his eyes you could notice something that wasn’t there before; longing, mixed with the possessiveness of his hands made your night magical. You were enjoying yourself and about to enjoy this even more.

“My personal life is none of your goddamned business, darling,” you replied slyly, “but now that we’re on it, Wanda? Really? I didn’t think she was that naïve,”

“None of business, darling,” he mocked, “we’re just having fun, just as you are with Steve,”

“Are you fucking her?” You bluntly asked. “Because if I’m not mistaken, and I’m usually not, I think we had a deal…”

“That’s one way to say it,” he chuckled, turning his head away, “but no, we are not fucking,”

“That’s not what I heard,” you rose your eyebrows in an accusing manner.

“Well, I’m afraid to say you were misinformed,” he stated. “We are just… friends,” he pulled you closer, until your head was leaning on his shoulder.

“Is she worth it?” You asked in a barely audible whisper; you noticed right away how his body tensed at the little distance between you and your breath against his skin. “Does she make you tremble when she touches you?” His breath hitched and his heart beat so fast that you could feel it trying to break free from inside his chest. “Do you tremble as you undress her?” You moaned softly, imitating your own sounds. “Do you know if she actually comes, or she prefers to fake it? Are you with her the same way you are with me?” No piece of clothing would be thick enough to hide his bulge; he was not only uncomfortable from the questioning, but you could easily recognize how aroused he was becoming. “Do you think about me when you’re taking her? Have you ever said my name instead of hers?” Loki took a deep breath, and as you swirled and swayed, he managed to keep a bit more distance between you. Once your eyes met again, you saw his cheeks tainted with a very soft flush and smiling innocently, you carried on as if nothing happened.

“I already told you,” he managed to say, “Wanda and I are not together in that way,” you didn’t know Loki enough to determine when he was lying, but his choked voice and careful words were great at deceiving his made up confidence. “Are you jealous?”

“Not at all, but I just don’t like being lied to,” you replied, taking a step back to keep even more distance. It was not on your mind to make a jealousy scene because you had nothing to be jealous about, you knew your boundaries and whatnots; it was not your place to be all neurotic about it, but there was one thing you cherished the most and that was loyalty; Loki was not being loyal to you. “We had a deal and I held up my part, the least I could expect is that you’d do it too,” one of your hands freed from his and grabbed his jaw tightly. “You fuck me, not with me,” you let go of him and walked away towards the door.

> _I've got more wit,_   
>  _a better kiss,_   
>  _a hotter touch,_   
>  _a better fuck_   
>  _than any boy you'll ever meet,_   
>  _sweetie you had me_

Loki followed your steps closely, and once he was close enough, he grabbed your hand and pushed you to one of the toilets near the hall. You knew exactly where he was going and what he was thinking, and using all your strength, you pushed him to close the door and headed straight to his lips.

You missed it. Actually, you missed him, to be more precise. It had been a while since you last saw him and truth being told, you liked the thing you had, no strings attached, no bullshit; just plain and unfeeling sex. You couldn’t ask for more. You slid down his vest and ripped the buttons of his shirt. It was too much clothing anyway. His chest heaved with deep breaths; it could have been the alcohol numbing your senses, but you could’ve sworn you could hear Loki’s heartbeat drumming through his chest and booming on your ears.

Your fingers drew the lines of his chest painstakingly, and a naughty smile drew on your lips as your teeth dug on your bottom lip harshly. You wanted him to beg for you, for all of you. Fucking him senseless to make him forget about whatever he had with Wanda was your mission for the night, and you’d use every little trick under your sleeve to accomplish it.

“Well,” he sighed, “Wanda would not do that,”

“Oh, sweetie,” you giggled mischievously, “you’d never have something like me again,” you traced his thin bottom lip with your thumb. “In fact, you may never have me again,”

He walked you towards the sink, which luckily was more like a kitchen’s counter rather than a normal one. He helped you sit on the top and you tore the opening your dress already had. Accidents happened and this was a most unavoidable one. Your hand went to the back of his neck, and pulled his hair to let him know who was in control.

“Oh really?” Loki chuckled. “And what makes you so damn special? You’re a mere mortal,”

“Perhaps I am,” you let go of him and ran a finger on his torso again, “but I can be well damn sure that she doesn’t touch you like I do,” your legs slowly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. “She’s sweet; I am not” you ran a hand through your hair.

“You think you’re so special right?” He mocked, closing the space between you and using that soft voice he used to get something from you; this time it wouldn’t work.

“I don’t,” you shook your head, pushing him away enough, “I know I am, you wouldn’t have let me in your room if I wasn’t, now would you?” You pointed out. “I’ll admit I don’t know you that much, Laufeyson,” you snickered, “but I do know a bit about the male behavior,” you smiled doubtlessly, “you’ve had dozens of girls offering themselves at you and yet I was the one you let in,”

> _Girl, I was it,_   
>  _look past the sweat,_   
>  _a better love deserving of_   
>  _exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_   
>  _No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

“Now, listen to me, Laufeyson, and listen to me good,” you said, firmly grabbing the collars of his torn shirt and placing his face very close to you. “I don’t care what deal you have with Wanda; she’s not important here, but you and I had a bigger deal and one that I liked a lot, so you either get your shit together or you just start forgetting about me because I am not going to be the one to welcome your sorry ass when your little girlfriend dumps you,”

“What choice do I have then?” He smiled in amusement.

“I’ll be nice tonight,” you let go of him and looked at him with a nonchalant smile, “but just because I’ve actually missed this; we could have fun here, and then it’ll be up to you to keep our deal or not,”

> _Let's get these teen hearts beating_   
>  _Faster, faster_

He leaned forward to kiss you impatiently; his hands kept your head in place while your shaky hands hurriedly unmade his belt. You could feel your own heart pounding as his hands roamed down your chest. He was as cold as usual, but his touch left a burning feeling on you; sex with Loki was something you would never get accustomed to, the way his hands seemed always so longing to be near you, or that sinful glow on his eyes whenever your gazes met. It was magical, yet so dangerous that you knew if you weren’t careful enough, you’d get hurt.

But you were willing to take the risk anyway. What was life without a little bit of danger?

He was hard and before you only realized you were dripping when a low groan rolled from your tongue. His long, icy fingers were working your clit perfectly, getting you all ready to take him completely. As you tried to keep yourself steady on the countertop, you must have dropped a few bottles of god knows what, because you both were startled by the sound of them. Being caught was never a part of your sexual fantasies, but there were so many people at the party that being caught either by a stranger or a familiar face, made your heart race like crazy.

“You’re so wet, darling,” Loki purred against the skin of your neck as he stroke himself before fucking you.

You rose your knees and propped your feet on the edge of the countertop and pushed your dress to the sink under you. As Loki entered you, your head slowly fell to one of your shoulders. A moan escaped in between your tightly clenched teeth; his hands cupped your face and thumbed your cheeks. Even though his pace was away from loving, the expression in his face was. In the few seconds of sanity he conceded, you knew what he was thinking because you were thinking the exact same thing.

He was not your three seconds, but there wasn’t anyone else that you would share that moment with. The cold intimacy was the best one, and when you looked up, there he was, smiling. You could’ve replied the smile if only he hadn’t started circling your throbbing clit. You whined loudly, feeling yourself ready to blow. You held on to his shoulders, trying to hide yourself, but his hands intertwined in the back of your neck, keeping you at arm length and staring straight at you.

“I’m going to watch you writhe and cum,” he panted hastily, “you’re mine for the taking and I will see how you come undone because of me,” he picked up the pace and for a moment, all you could hear was the sound of his sweaty against yours; well that until a drunken someone pounded at the door, demanding to use it and trying to get in, but it was futile, Loki locked it.

“Loki—I’m—” your voice trembled, and honestly, all of you did, no wonder why your sentence finished in a high pitched cry; now you could hold on to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as if he was the one to keep your blissfully breaking self together.

Your walls clenched around his cock, helping him getting closer and closer. He pressed his forehead to the crook of your neck, but just as he had done with you, you cupped his face and looked right into his green, shiny eyes.

“Come on, Loki,” you smiled, “come for me, babe,” you encouraged him. He shut his eyes closed and grunted lowly. You moaned again, feeling the familiarity of another orgasm in just one night.

You were shaking from your head to your curled toes, trying to keep yourself together as you nervously giggled. He looked at you with delight, caressing the sides of your face and taking back some rebel locks of your messed hair; the cold intimacy had warmed up a bit and as he helped you getting all cleaned, he said.

“Wanda definitely does not do that,”

“You fucked me senseless and you still remember her name?” You frowned, folding your arms on your chest. “I think you’re gonna have to fuck me again and again until we forget our own names,” you shrugged childishly and fixed your torn dress. “Shit,” you looked at the threads on the part you tore apart, they were almost revealing your private parts, “I shouldn’t have ripped this damn dress, Nat’s gonna fucking kill me,”

“That can be fixed,” Loki snapped his fingers and in a split second your reflection showed you as if nothing happened. “It’ll fool everyone,”

“A good fuck and a good trick,” you said absentmindedly, “I hit the jackpot with you, Laufeyson,” you cupped his face, kissed him and unlocked the door to leave him. Now it didn’t matter if he was able to keep his promise, this could definitely be a great last fuck.


End file.
